Multiple circuit elements manufactured in, for example, silicon can be included in a pipeline of, for example, an audio system configured to produce sound. The audio system can be a hardware system including multiple components such as a speaker, a housing, a hardware processor, etc. Unmatched characteristics of the multiple circuit elements due to, for example, manufacturing variations can result in undesirable noise in an audio signal produced by the speaker of the system when the multiple circuit elements are used to process a signal within the audio system. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.